Can you make it to the end?
by Ari-Coffee
Summary: Cheeky Slytherin Lass fifty rounds challenge
1. Round 11 Petunia Musings on Halloween

The world of Harry Potter is trademarked by J. K. Rowling, I just play with them.

Petunia slowly rocked her beautiful boy back to sleep while humming under her breath.

The excitement of Lily's kind was all over the news, causing all sorts of ruckus throughout the world. She hoped her sister had enough sense to lock the door especially with that fool of a husband and his friends; they were probably out in the midst of this madness.

Though she griped right along with Vernon about freaks thinking they were above the law, she was secretly worried about her sister and her little nephew. She hoped that all of the celebrating signaled that that Volde-something was dead and her sister could visit her again.

She remembered that slip of a thing that was her sister on that last visit before she when into hiding six months again. The very light was sucked out of her sister. If she passed Lily on the street, they would be virtually strangers. Lily had spoke in urgent whispers and was constantly glancing over her shoulder while clutching a subdued Harry to her chest.

Lily told her that there was a war going on in her new world and the leaders of both sides had set their sights on her family specifically cute little Harry. Petunia tried to convince Lily that they could hide here with the-what was that word again-moogles but Lily stated that there was another way. The thing was, she could not come to see her again until this war was over.

Petunia wished she could have taken back the words that spewed from her mouth. They were words derived of her fear and concern for her baby sister that had been distorted with the anger that she was unable to protect her. It was only then that Lily seemed to get the fire back in her eyes before she drew herself up and took her leave. That was the last that Petunia heard from her sister.

Petunia remembered trying to send her sister letters in the dead of night with the owl Lily had given her but the owl always returned the next day with the letter unopened. Sighing, Petunia resolved to write her sister while Vernon was at work; she would apologize again and beg her sister to come see her again, if it was safe for her. She missed their secret teas and wanted to cuddle little Harry in her arms once more.

Seeing that her precious babe finally submitted to the will of the Sandman, she tucked him into his bed and gather Vernon for theirs, confident that she would set things right with Lily. Before closing her eyes, Petunia smiled determined, that she would be getting her sister back once more or die trying.


	2. Round 12 Lee Jordan - Abandoned?

The world of Harry Potter is trademarked by J. K. Rowling, I just play with them.

Fred and George left Hogwarts, abandoning all of us, especially me, to the tender mercies of The Toad. I wonder did they mean to leave me as well, however my musings had to be left for another time. The very second that Gred and Forge were out of sight, I was dragged to the Toad's office. She demanded that I tell her all that I knew about the twins great escape. I laughed at her in her face.

"Maybe they realize that they were allergic to toads and had to leave before they had an severe attack?" I smiled sweetly at her.

I wasn't about to tell her that I was just as bemused as her. Though I wonder if they meant to abandon me here as well. Besides, why would a prankster give up a fellow prankster's secrets to an unworthy foe?

That night she had me write "I will not undermine my betters and assist vagrants in the school escape punishment," late into the night with her Merlin-forsaken quill. I'll be forever grateful to little Potter for telling me about the Essence of Murlap. Under the guise that I want to practice of my NEWTS I've been using Snape's study hall to brew a large supply. Umbridge has been adding to my coffers greatly with this torture device of hers.

While soaking my hand, I wondered if there was a cue that actually missed or had we drifted apart. In the middle musings, Ron's owl Pig dropped a letter on my head.

"Bloody bird."

Tearing into the letter with my teeth and scanned the words before sighing in relief. Fifteen words reassured me and brushed away my doubts.

 _Protect them Lee in our place. You're the only one we trust in our place._

With those words, I began plotting anew, the twins set a mission before me and I aimed to fulfill it. Besides I have several prank ideas that were just perfect for the toad.


End file.
